Gebruikersblog:IJsdroom Vogeltje/Stoppen
Hallo iedereen, Het kan dat ik je nog maar net ken, of al jarenlang, of een paar maanden, of al sinds de eerste dag dat ik hier kwam. Het is best raar om dit mee te delen maar; ik ga hier stoppen. Toen ik hier als kleine rond-de-twaalfjarige kwam was ik ontzettend nerveus want dit was ook mijn allereerste sociale media; gelukkig werd ik al met open armen ontvangen door zowel de beheerders als gebruikers die wat ouder waren dan mij. Dit waren vooral Maanhart, Stormstarthecat, Goudvacht, Wolkvacht en ook Stormhart. De Warrior cats sfeer op deze plek was geweldig, ik voelde me hier erg thuis en ik chatte graag met iedereen. Pagina's werden volop bewerkt door zowel de jonge als oude gebruikers maar zelf deed ik er niet echt aan mee omdat ik liever schreef op de Warrior Cats fanfiction wikia. Daar begon ik mijn allereerste verhaal ooit; Avondpoot's Verhaal. Het was een beetje roestig, maar ik was er trots genoeg op en dat verhaal groeide uit tot een trilogie die uitgroeide tot meer dan 2 series. Al gauw schreef ik nog meer verhalen tot ik een tijdje geleden begon aan mijn recentste Warrior Cats verhaal: Zang van de Storm. Het was het beste verhaal dat ik ooit had verzonnen en ook hieraan schreef ik volop. Het zou nooit mogelijk geweest zijn zonder alle gebruikers die ik op mijn weg heb ontmoet; Mistlicht, DonderWolk, Lichtvacht, Mvs109, Kwiklicht & Vuurster, Appelvacht... Vooral die laatste was mijn allereerste en supergoede vriendin hier. Ik vond het jammer toen ze stopte, maar ik zal de tijden met haar nooit vergeten. Zij was de eerste met wie ik samen een fanfiction schreef. Tijdens mijn weg heb ik vrienden gekregen en ook verloren maar soms was het het waard en soms was het nodig. Ik heb tot diep in de nacht gebabbeld met iedereen, over school, warrior cats, verhalen, zelfs diepere persoonlijke dingen over verdriet en moelijkheden. We waren allemaal pubers. Het was leuk om te praten met Sneeuwster, Vederklauw/Vossensnuit, Zefred, Nightfall, en alle andere mensen die ik zo vaak op de chat zag. Gelukkig zal ik velen van hen nog terugzien op de andere wikia's waar ik wél nog blijf (Warrior Cats fanfiction bijvoorbeeld). Ik heb de achtergrond vaak zien veranderen. En het is jammer dat ik de knorrige kat met het zomerse veld als achtergrond misschien niet meer zal zien. En ik zal waarschijnlijk maandenlang nog verkeerd tikken op het plekje op mijn bladwijzerbalk waar het linkje naar deze wiki hoorde te staan. Ik heb het hier heel lang uitgehouden, maar het laatste jaar is dit niet echt mijn plekje meer. Jullie verdienen allemaal een waardig afscheid; Stormhart en Goudvacht, Maanhart, Wolkvacht, Stormstar, Lichtvacht, Vederklauw, Sneeuwster, Nightfall, iedereen die ik vooral en bijna altijd hier tegenkwam. Maar velen van jullie zal ik gelukkig gewoon nog terugzien op de FanFiction en Warrior Cats fanfiction wiki! Als ik jullie allemaal nooit meer terug zou zien, zou ik helemaal niet stoppen. Mijn redenen lijken wel een beetje op die van Mvs109 toen zij stopte. Het is hier een beetje verwaarloosd. Het enige wat echt actief is, is de chat, en daar is het ontzettend onaangenaam als ik eerlijk mag zijn. Mensen zijn dikwijls onvriendelijk, spammen, schreeuwen, dreigen of vragen om aandacht. Er zijn zelden momenten wanneer ik met een stel rustige gebruikers op de chat zit. Ook kent niemand de regels en het lijkt wel alsof ik daar maar over blijf zeuren maar die zijn echt belangrijk want als je de regels niet volgt mag je hier niet eens zitten om mee te beginnen. Dat is een deel van de afspraak die je hebt gemaakt. Ik heb geen redenen meer om hier te blijven. Ik dacht vroeger dat het verslaving was, maar misschien was het gewoon liefde voor deze plek. Hier heb ik al mijn internetvriendinnen leren kennen en ik ben vele jaren samen met hen opgegroeid. Ze achterlaten? Welnee, ik heb ze allemaal op gmail, andere wikia's en zelfs enkelen op Deviantart. Onze vriendschappen strekken veel verder dan alleen deze wiki. Dus dit is het. Na bijna 3 jaar. Vaarwel Warrior Cats wiki, Ik ga het hier missen. ♥ ♥ ♥ Ps.: Als je graag contact wilt houden maar me niet op email of andere sites hebt, kun je me altijd op http://nl.warriorcatsfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/De_Nederlandse_Warrior_Cats_Fanfiction_wiki en vooral http://nl.fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/FanFiction_wiki terugvinden. Als je het niet erg vind om een email te delen; vraag me daar dan maar gewoon op privéchat zodat we kunnen uitwisselen. ♥ Pps.: Ik zal wel nog prikbordberichten van deze plek ontvangen, maar er is niet veel kans dat ik ze zou beantwoorden. Vanavond sluit ik alles af. Ik verwijder het icoon van deze wiki uit mijn bladwijzerbalk en als je voor die tijd niets hebt gezegd tegen mij dat je wou zeggen, zal ik het niet meer bekijken of erop reageren. Ik ben ook nog de rest van de dag op deze chat. Categorie:Blogberichten